ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Onpu's Mail is a Love Letter?
'''Onpu's Mail is a Love Letter? '''is episode 48 of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Nakata is in the middle of writing an E-mail to Onpu and asks how she is, then brings up a recent test they had. He reveals his test score and asks what hers was, as the camera pans out to reveal he is a big Onpu fan. Premise ''After a bunch of Onpu fanboy's receive mysterious letters from her that she claims she didn't write, it's up to the Ojamajo to solve this mystery and try to convince Onpu to help them. '' Summary Seki-sensei tries to show the class how to send emails and use a computer, but she struggles and the guide book she was given doesn't help. She grows annoyed and asks if anyon in class has a computer when Onpu recalls the Pureleine computer the trio own. Everyone looks to Hazuki but she denies it while Doremi explains to Onpu that Oyajide isn't really a computer, just an old man. Suddenly, Nakata Goji offers to show everyone and explains that his father got him a computer a while back. In seconds he is able to easily explain to everyone how the computer works for what they have to do and they are impressed, pleasing him when he notices Onpu is especially impressed with him. Seki-Sensei asks to try again and eventually the school day ends. As Nakata is preparing to shut down the computer, Kotake asks him about the other things people can do with it. He takes out a disc that contains posed images of Onpu, along with her music. He also shows them how he has a voice recorded to go with the digital photo album and they express surprise, only to ask Onpu about the pictures. She explains that these were taken while she was in Hawaii, leading them to start asking her about the trip. Nakata prepares to head for home when he comes across Onpu. He tries to talk to her but it turns out she didn't even notice him since Kotake ends up intercepting; wanting to ask more about Hawaii. At Majoruka's office, Hehe informs Onpu that she has gotten a bunch of e-mails and Majoruka lectures her that she should respond to them since her fans personally sent them. Onpu doesn't see much point and mentions that she still doesn't entirely know how to use the computer anyway, and since the website was put up by the Company she shouldn't be responsible for it. If Majoruka cares so much about it then she can just do it herself, which Onpu states before leaving for work. As Majoruka cannot, she asks Hehe to do it. But mischevious little Hehe doesn't want to waste time trying to type personal messages, so she just writes one generic, sweet message and copies it, putting it in every other fan letter and then sending them. Meanwhile, Nakata recieves said letter from "Onpu" and becomes very happy, thinking she may wish to meet him in private. As he has to be heading over to Misora Park, he wastes no time to get ready. Onpu leaves work to see that a whole line of fans have come to meet her. She expresses confusion as she's led to the vehicle and listens as one boy brings up the letter she sent, causing her further confusion as they leave. The following day, Oyajide demands that the ojamajo use today to find every single remaining cursed card before noon. He shows the girls the letter he got from Onpu, and at first they are unsure if it is even real or not; especially when it seems to be different from what Onpu would normally say. Oyajide doesn't believe them though and asks that they take him to the park. But the girls want to investigate this first and they take off. They come across the lovelorn Nakata and ask about why he's so dressed up. He reveals the letter from Onpu, which only makes them more suspicious. He talks with them about how much he likes Onpu before taking off when he realizes the time, and this causes the girls to think Oyajide might have been lying until they see a whole crowd of boys showing up. In a fit of anger, the ojamajo rush to Majoruka's office to find Onpu casually drinking tea. They question her casual behavior and bring up that she has the boys waiting, but Onpu plainly states it wasn't her fault. However, the girls are upset she doesn't even seem to care until Onpu brings up that she can use magic to erase their memories. Majoruka is worried that something bad would happen if Onpu used forbidden magic on that many people but this still doesn't make her reconsider. In hopes they can change her mind, Aiko grabs Onpu's hand and they return to the park. There they find the large crowd of boys angry and growing impatient waiting for Onpu to show up, and Hazuki suggests Onpu apologize to them. Onpu doesn't believe she should since it wasn't her fault and she attempts to leave. Doremi gets an idea and with magic, she and Hazuki transform into cops in hopes of disbanding the boys; but this only angers them further and they start chasing the duo around the park. As this is going on, Nakata stands there and tries figuring things out, disappointed that he wasn't the only one who got this message. Onpu prepares to erase their memories when Aiko stops her before she can. Onpu angrily demands to know why she's so insistant on helping her when she isn't even involved, and Aiko explains that her fans care a lot about her and it isn't fair to do this to them, even if she didn't cause the problem. Onpu slowly begins reconsidering but they hear the boys nearby, only for Majoruka to appear and freeze time to allow the girls to escape. Onpu decides to leave but the girls yell out to her again, trying to convince her to stay and fix things as Majoruka tries convincing her to leave. As the spell ends and the girls have gotten to safety, Onpu changes out of her uniform and appears before the boys. She apologizes in hopes of fixing things and explains to never reading their messages, because she doesn't know how to use a computer yet. She asked an employee to respond to them, and she hopes she can make it up to them by holding an impromptu autograph session. This pleases the irate crowd and they find it impossible to be angry with her, but Nakata is still hurt and he decides to leave. The girls watch with concern and locate him hoping they can make him feel better. As he tosses away the disc containing the Onpu photography, the girls suddenly realize it has a cursed item in it. They believe this is the reason for why he's been unable to speak to Onpu this entire time. Once he's away they grab the disc and cast Magical Stage on it to remove the curse card. Then they take it back to him in hopes of fixing things, but he claims not to like Onpu anymore. The girls claim he's being unfair though, and they say he gave up too easily. They give him back the disk and take off, leaving Nakata to think it over. The following day at school, Nakata arrives to see Onpu putting her shoes away. She is about to take off as he manages to say something to her, and Onpu smiles in return and wishes him a good morning before leaving. Nakata is very happy that he was finally able to speak to her. Spells *Turn me into Onpu-chan's manager *Turn me into a bodyguard *Erase their memories - this was interrupted and un-cast. *Time stop *Come out, cursed card Major Events *Everyone is learning how to use computers at school. Dub Changes Dub Changes Errors *As the ojamajo hide behind a bush, Onpu's tap is missing. *At the final seconds of the episode, Nakata's teeth are flesh-colored. Trivia *Nakata's poster of Onpu uses her official art image for the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes